Come and Get It
by Digital Damita
Summary: Coupling mimato. In a nutshell Mimi's Mother is going to marry Yamato's father. Can Yamato and Mimi's true feeling come through before they are to become brother and sister?
1. Chapter I Released in March 2002

Hey all readers, it's a Friday night and this is the start of my new fic; the time is 10:30pm!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did you--know what I'm going to say, yep that's it, Sora would be killed in some horrible way, lol. This idea came from Hikari no Miko. Thank you for making my mind think of these weird ideas and now I think they have gone out of control! AHH! 

This is a Mimato; I'm addicted to this couple, why? I have no idea my brain works like this! I am the goldfish queen! Mimi, Matt and the rest of their group are age 16; and TK, Kari and the rest of their group are aged 14. I'm kinda hyper and full of sugar so it should be kinda funny hopefully! By the way I know my grammar and spelling suck don't go on about it! My last words: I am the goldfish queen! 

Shi-chan: Ooh...Mimato @_@  
Seki (Shi-chan's muse): You know, a month ago you wouldn't have even dreamed of reading Mimato.  
Shi-chan: Miiiimaaaato...must write...Mimato...  
Seki: O_O Stop that! You're scaring me!  
Shi-chan: Right. I agree with the Sora disclaimer. I also don't own Digimon, and I don't have Ken Ichijouji tied up in my basement. Really. 

  
*Come and Get It* 

A women with long brown hair and hazel eyes sat in the corner of the room, listening for the opening of the front door. 

The door slammed suddenly, announcing the arrival of Tachikawa Mimi. "Mimi honey, Is that you?" 

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" Mimi cocked her head and stared at her mother. "You look like you're in a daze. Is everything all right?" 

"I have to tell you something, it's really important." Ms. Tachikawa sighed. "You know how I've been seeing that lovely young Japanese man I met..." 

"Yes, I know...what's happened? You're not pregnant, are you?!" 

Mimi's mother laughed. "No, sweetheart, it's not that. It's...well, I'm getting married!" 

_"What?!"_ Mimi shouted. 

"And we're moving back to Japan to live with him." 

"WE ARE WHAT!? I don't beleive this!" Mimi dropped her backpack and ran to her room, quickly followed by her mother. 

"I'd thought you would be happy for me!" 

"You're taking me away from my home! My friends and everyone I love!" 

"There's no one here for me...ever since your father, well..." 

"Gee, thanks." Mimi replied sourly as she flopped onto her bed. 

"Oh, don't be difficult! You know what I mean. I know this is difficult for you; but we're leaving in a few days, so you ought to start packing up soon." 

"Fine." 

"Good." She slammed the door as she left, leaving Mimi alone with her thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Last call for boarders on the 3192 fight to Japan!" 

Mimi and her mother ran as fast as their high heels could carry them. "Hurry, Mimi, come on!" 

"You made us late!" Mimi pointed out. 

They boarded the plane at the last possible moment and buckled themselves in; both women breathing hard and glaring at the floor--and each other. 

The plane taxied and took off as Mimi sat watching her home shrink to the size of a few small dots. _ I wonder who this guy is my mom is hopelessly in love with? We'd better not have come all this way for nothing. And...I wonder what has happened to the group since I left? _Mimi slept through the long flight with those thoughts. 

They arrived at the airport to be greeted by a tall, handsome man with blonde hair; he kinda reminded Mimi of her old friend Matt but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. 

"Mimi, I would like you to meet Mr. Malcolm Ishida." (B/N: I'm pretty sure that that's the name generally used for Masaharu-san.) 

_Ishida? That's two coincidences. No, it couldn't be..._ "Hello," Mimi groused, continuing to stare at her feet. 

"Forgive her, she's been on a long flight." Mimi's mother smiled and kissed Malcolm on the lips. Mimi wanted to throw up. 

Malcolm drove them to his suburbian home; a big house just outside of Tokyo. 

"Excuse the mess, my boys are never tidy." 

"Your boys?" Mimi asked as her voice trembled. 

Ms. Tachikawa sighed. "Didn't I tell you, Mimi? You're going to have two new brothers." 

"WHAT!?" Mimi screamed. "GOD NOW, IF THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!" 

Carrying her bags, Mimi stormed up the stairs and ran directly into her 'new' brother. The blonde boy bore a large resemblance to Mr. Ishida...and to someone else she once knew. "Still a brat, I see?" 

"What did you just...." Mimi fell silent as she came face to face with two deep pools of blue eyes. "M-Matt!? What are you doing here?" 

"Guess." 

"There's no way you're my stepbrother." 

"Well god, I can see 5 years in New York did you good" Matt laughed and continued down the hall. 

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, MATT ISHIDA!" Mimi ran after him. 

The blonde smirked and entered one of the bedrooms, Mimi close behind. "I just did. What you going to do about it?" Matt asked as he sat on his bed Mimi picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him. 

Matt ducked. "Brat." 

"Wank stain!" 

"Selfish bitch." 

"I know you didn't just go there!" Mimi jumped on to Matt and beat him over the head but Matt quickly overpowered her. 

They both stopped when TK--who had been watching them from the doorway--spoke up. "Mom says dinner is ready, Matt!" 

"OK." Matt he pulled Mimi from the the depths of the tangled bedsheets. "Thanks," Mimi replied, blushing. _God, I can't believe how cute he still is and how fun he is to be around! He's really grown up. Maybe living here might not be so bad, _ Mimi thought as she followed TK down the stairs. _She's hot! God, when did Mimi grow up and get breasts and for once stop moaning? This could get interesting._ Matt grinned as he sat down. 

"So, Mimi, you've met your new stepbrothers? How is everyone getting used to this?" Mimi's mom asked with a smile. "Mimi?" 

"Huh?" Mimi looked kind of spaced out. 

"How are you getting used to this set up?" 

"Oh...I'll be fine, Mom." Mimi forced out a smile. 

"That's great! So, Matt how are you? How old are you again?" 

Mimi felt like banging her head on the table in front of her. 

"I'm 16." 

"Oh, the same age as Mimi! How funny." 

"Yeah, sure...Dad, can I leave the table? I've gotta go and see Tai." 

"Go ahead." 

"I'll come with you!" Mimi spoke up quickly, leaving TK to face the happy-go-lucky couple. Outside, Matt and Mimi had started to walk down the road towards Tai's house. 

"Why did you want to come?" 

"Well, I'm not staying there and getting stuck with stupid questions! Especially when my mom _knows_ I hate it here." 

"You hate it here? Why?" Matt asked, kind of hurt. 

"It's just so different...and I just gained two stepbrothers in one day." "Hey, I'm a good brother!" 

"I'll bet you are," Mimi laughed which caused Matt to frown. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" 

"You derseve it for beating me up earlier!" 

"Play fighting!" Matt pointed out as they reached Tai's door. 

The door was opened by a guy who looked like he had never met a hairbrush in his life. "Hey Tai." 

"Hey Matt, I thought you said you were bringing your step sister, not Mimi! I thought you were in New York?" 

"I was," Mimi said uneasily. 

"She _is_ my new stepsister!" Matt told Tai, hoping it would get to one of his few brain cells. 

"You what!? That isn't good, you know, because--" Tai was quickly shut up by Matt, who had just elbowed him. 

"Hey Mimi, Sora and Kari are in the kitchen cooking something I won't eat." 

"That's a first!" Sora shouted from the kitchen, emerging a second later to see who their visitors were. "Oh my god! Mimi!" Sora screamed as she hugged her best friend so tightly she couldn't breathe. 

"Nice to see you too, Sora!" Sora let go of Mimi and led her into the kitchen leaving Matt and Tai alone. 

"Hey, where's your little bro? I'm sure Kari wanted to give him food poisoning with her cooking." Tai grinned. 

"Probably got swallowed whole by my stepmother and Dad." 

The two boys went up to Tai's room and sat on the bed. "Matt--doesn't it feel weird having Mimi as your step-sis?" 

"In what way?" 

"You know! With what you told me I'm surprised you two haven't kissed yet!" 

"We're brother and sister now!" Matt glared at his best friend. 

"What a pain in the ass," Tai told him as he searched for his new issue of 'Dirty Housewives.' "But y'know...it's till not a blood relation..." 

"Yeah I know. God, and she's so hot and cute!" 

"Yeah, I hear ya!" Tai replied from the bed 

  
  
The girls had assembled in the Kamiyas' kitchen. "So, Mimi, when did you come home?" 

"This morning." Mimi sighed as she sat on the counter, while Kari continued her baking. 

"Hey, where's TK?" the brunette asked. 

"Left him alone with the evil parents," Mimi laughed as Sora stole the cookie dough from Kari. 

"Sora!" Kari glared. "So Mimi...is it that bad?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Is it because Matt's your brother now?" 

"I don't know what to do; he's so funny, and fit...I think I kind of like him." 

Sora and Kari gave each other worrying glances. 

"I know it's bad of me! Let's not talk about that. On another note, is it true Tai tried to kiss you, Sora?" 

"Yeah, but he hasn't done it again for like couple of weeks, like the last time I emailed you." 

"That was ages ago!" 

"I know!" Sora ate some more of Kari's cooking, receiving a smack on the fingers with her wooden spoon. "Geez, you're dangerous!" 

"Don't go near my cooking then!" 

"It's your first night in the new house, how come you came over here?" Sora questioned. 

"I couldn't stand my mother being so, mmm..." 

"Like you?" Matt asked with a grin as he walked into the kitchen. 

"OI! Take that back!" 

"No way, sis" Matt replied, his comment dripping with sarcasm. 

"Whatever, Bro!" Mimi replied, picking up Kari's silver bowl and launching a glob of raw dough at Matt. He retalianed using the remaining ingredients on the sink. 

"Nooooo!" Kari wailed. 

Within moments the room was covered in cookie dough; mostly from Mimi and Matt, but with assitance from Sora and Tai. Kari stood in the middle of the mess looking _very_ pissed. 

Mimi gazed down at her chocolate-covered clothes and blushed. "Oops." 

  
  
~to be continued 

What ya think? You like? Want me to carry it on? Hope so, please don't flame and I know the storyline has been used some many times but I wanted a go thank you for your time, it is now 12:10am here now! 1 hour and 40 minutes this took :)  
Luve and hugz x  
Kittie  
Xxx  
P.s. I'm off to dream the rest lol 


	2. Chapter II

Hey all, this is the 2nd chapter of _Come and Get It_, I know I only wrote the first chapter yesterday but its 11:40 nearly midnight and I have just watched the top 10 heart breakers songs and _Walk On By_ was number one. I love this song so much!  
I am sorry about making Tai such a--what's the word? Mm...dense asshole, lol, but that's the way I see him. Aww, I love him really! This fanfic is for my lovely beta-reader Shimegami-chan that I carefully pulled onto the dark side of Mimato BWHAHAHA!  
This is just the start! I have more ideas for this fic; I think I will go and run them by Shi! And I'm going in a hunt in shi-chan's basement for Ken Ichijouji ~_^   
  
Shi-chan: *grins* I'm honored! All the Mimato...*starry eyes* First it was Jyoumi and Taito and Jyoushirou, now I like Mimato and Kouyako and Kensuke. I think I must be losing my mind. @_@ Anyway, disclaimer; Kittie doesn't own Digimon and neither do I, and that Koushirou tied up in my closet belongs to Miyako-chan. ^_~   
  


**Come and Get it part 2! **   
  


"Kari was so pissed!" Matt's grin held absolutely no remose as he tilted his head to look at the night sky. 

"You're telling me! I thought she was going to beat us all black and blue after what we did!" Mimi told Matt as they headed back towards the Ishida house. 

"Oh well, you started it." Matt grinned. 

"I didn't! You were the one who called me 'sis!' Who said you could call me that?!" Mimi pointed out. 

"I could call you lil' sis, if you like that more?" 

Mimi growled. "You're really asking for it." 

"Well, give it to me then!" This caused Mimi to laugh and the arguement was forgotten. The two teens opened the front door and walked into the darkened house. 

"This is so strange," Mimi said quietly as she walked upstairs. 

"You're telling me." 

"Now where have you two been?" Mimi and Matt turned around to come face to face with two angry parents and TKk silently laughing at them. 

"At Tai's," Matt replied. "You knew that." 

"Why didn't you call? It's late!" Ms. Tachikawa accused. 

"Forgot," Mimi told her red in the face mother. 

"Forgot! It's midnight! You've been there for the last 6 hours!" 

"As I said, we forgot. You've got some nerve dragging me all the way to Japan and then expecting me not to want to see my friends, Mother." 

Mimi's mother was livid. "Don't you ever do that to me again, understand?" 

"Yeah sure, whatever," Matt told her as she stormed back in their bedroom followed by Malcolm. 

TK started to laugh as the parents were gone. 

"Shut up, TK," Matt warned him. 

"Yeah, TK, shut your mouth or we'll get Kari around with her wooden spoon!" Mimi agreed. 

"You left me to face them!" 

"You're younger!" 

"You wouldn't believe the questions your Mom asked me!" 

Mimi laughed. "What was she on about? How she only found one pair of your boxers in the wash and now they could probably stand up by themselves?" the girl asked mockingly. 

TK stormed off without replying. "That shut him up," Mimi laughed as she walked towards her new bedroom. 

"Is this still going to be weird in a couple of weeks, do you think?" Matt asked Mimi as she leaned against her bedroom doorframe. 

"I hope not." 

"Me too, I wish it had never happened like this. I'm glad you're back but not in this setup." Matt sighed. 

"I'm glad I'm back too." Mimi smiled. 

"See ya in the morning, lil' sis." Matt winked at Mimi which caused her to blush slightly. 

"Good night," she whispered to the silent hallway. 

Later, Mimi lay with her face buried into her pillow, hot tears rolling onto the fluffy fabric and leaving little wet spots. "Why did it have to happen like this?! Why can't I get him out of my mind? Why do I feel like this? He's like my brother for fuck's sake!" Mimi stood up and walked towards the window, leaning on he sill. "But I think I am..." The teenager hit her head against the wall. "I couldn't be, could I?" Mimi asked herself. "Is he out of reach?" Stifling a sob, Mimi climbed back into her bed, rubbing her tears away with the sleeve of her pajamas. 

Matt was woken the next morning by the sound of his alarm clock and the radio starting up. "Good morning, It's 7:30am so get up all you sleepy heads! It might be a Monday but once this day is done the week will nearly be over!" "Yeah, whatever!" Matt told the radio as he hit it. The blonde rubbed his face--he hadn't gotten much sleep; he'd kept thinking of the girl who slept next door to him. _This shouldn't be difficult--yeah right! Why did my dad do this to me!? Do I choose to be normal and play it cool, or act like a lovesick puppy? Did I say love? But I don't...please don't tell me this is getting worse!_ Matt turned to the wall and hit it. "Ow! Fucking hell, stupid fuck-up wall..." Matt moaned to himself as he walked into the bathroom. 

  
  
"Morning," Mimi's mother chimed as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey mom," Mimi replied automatically as she applied the rest of her make-up. "Morning." Matt enetered and sat, leveling his head against the table. "100...101...102..." 

"Morning; Jenny, Mimi, Matt. TK, what are you doing?" Matt's dad asked as he sat down. 

"Counting how many brain cells Matt has killed." 

"I'll make you lose your brain cells in a minute!" 

"Boys! Not at the breakfast table!" Jenny Tachikawa told them. 

"What's the time?" TK asked. 

The older woman looked at the clock. "Time you should be going." 

"Bye mom." Mimi closed her compact and picked up her bag, shooting a Look at Matt. 

"Bye, Ms. Tachikawa," the two boy chorused as the trio walked out the front door. 

"I'd better get to work, remember I'm working late tonight." 

"Same here, hon." 

"They can take care of themselves. Matt's used to it." 

"Yeah," Jenny replied as Malcolm pulled her into a passionate kiss. The two lovebirds then parted ways for the day. 

  
  
"You can be a real prat sometimes, TK," Matt told him. 

"Yeah, whatever!" 

"That's my line." 

"I learned it from you--prat." 

"Boys, calm down!" Mimi told them as they walked towards Tai's house. 

"It's still my line," Matt replied. 

"I don't really care whose line it is anyway." 

"Hey, its Kari!" TK grinned. 

"Try not to blush, TK sweetie," Mimi teased. 

"Mimi, shh!" 

Matt waved. "Hey Tai, hey Kari." 

"How's the happy family today?" Tai asked mischeiviously. 

"Tired," sighed the soon-to-be-Ishida. 

The older blonde had to agree. "Like crap. You?" 

"I'm all right." Tai grinned, and the others noticed he had left his comb in his hair. 

"Nice hair style, Tai," Matt laughed. 

"Thank you, Matt." 

"Hey Tai, what did you do to your hair?" Sora asked as she joined the group. 

"Huh?"

"You have a comb in it." 

"I--WHAT! MATT, YOU DICK!" 

Matt tried to look innocent. "What? I didn't do anything." 

Just then Mimi's cell phone started to ring "Hello?...hey Mom.... what, me? Sure I could...no, I wouldn't burn the house down...no, I won't let Matt tie up TK.. Yep.. kay..Yep, bye, Mom." 

"What was that about?" Matt asked. 

"Mom's working late and so is your dad." 

"Cool! Home alone!" TK shouted as Mimi and Matt blushed. 

"Do you have your wooden spoon today?" Mimi asked as they walked into school. 

"Oh ha, let's all laugh at me." Kari snipped. 

"Okay, then." Matt replied as Mimi giggled. Kari rolled her eyes and pulled TK down the hall, and the group went their serpate ways. 

Throughout the day Matt and Mimi had stolen secret glances at each other. Mimi was talking to her old friends from low school and the day had gone pretty quickly for once in her life. "Matt, will you come on? I wanna go home!" Mimi demanded as Matt went though his locker. 

"Yeah, I'm coming don't get your underwear in a twist." Matt grinned. 

"Hey, Matt." A girl which you tell from a mile off was a bottle blonde leaned against Matt's locker. 

"Hey there, Judy." 

"How come you didn't call me back after our date?" 

Matt turned to Mimi for support but she turned away. "Mmm...Matt, I have to go now. Catch ya at home." 

Mimi walked towards the entrance to hear the blonde ask, "Who's that? Your sister?" Her eyes began to blur over, thinking that that would be all she would ever be to Matt--his so-called sister. It was so unfair. 

"Matt! Hello?" Judy waved her hands in front of his face. 

"What?" Matt asked annoyed. 

"Who was she?" 

"A good friend." 

"Oh, I see. We're still going out, right?" 

"Huh? I don't think so, no thanks." Matt coldly replied. He closed his locker and walked out of the school only to find Mimi sitting on the wall. "Mimi! I thought you were going home?" 

"I would have done but I forgot where is was." Mimi smiled. 

"Come on." Matt helped Mimi off the wall. 

"So who's Judy?" 

"An ex." 

"Oh? And how many exes do you have in this school?" 

"I lost count ages ago." Matt smiled playfully. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Mimi replied smoothly. 

"So it's just me and you tonight, right?" 

"Yep. Hope you can stand my cooking." 

"This is a surprise; Ms Tachikawa cooking, never thought I'd see the day." Mimi stuck out her tongue. "Ha, I'll show you I can cook!" 

  
  
_Later..._

"This is harder than I thought." 

"Why don't we just call for pizza?" Matt asked, as Mimi nearly blew up the kitchen again. 

"Why, don't you want to eat?" 

"No, Mimi, it would probably give me food poisoning." 

"Gee, thanks." Mimi moaned as she dropped the burned brown mess into the trashcan. "You call for pizza and I'll get the popcorn." 

"Already on my way." _This is so hard! She looks so sexy in that apron, I just want to kiss her...but I can't... _

"You going to dial the number or stare at the popcorn all day?" 

"I've got it Mimi." 

_I just...can't..._

  
  
~to be continued 

Like it? Its getting hot in here lol, the 3rd chapter should get more interesting I promise, I have to disappear now Totally Spies is on! SAM is so kick ass! Please review, no flames thank you ^_^  
Luve and hugz   
Kittie  
Xxx 


	3. Chapter III

Hey all, this is the 3rd chapter of_ Come and Get It,_ It's Sunday afternoon and the last part I wrote was last weekend, I have been so busy at the moment. 

Shi-chan: And it took me a week to edit it, because I'm...well, lazy. 

Kittie: Anyway, after getting 12 reviews, I ish very happy. My brother Tom who's 11 is here, he's dancing to my R 'n' B chart, silly, and now my youngest one Kim who's 3 is beating him with a balloon. You wonder why I can't get these fanfics right? 

I still don't own digimon so I have decided to kill Sora with the help of my mate, violence and the objects involved are a tambourine, a big balloon, my brother's game boy, my laptop and all of our heads! They're picking on me because I'm the only girl here and Kim's got a new game.... This is how it goes...  
Kim: can I whisper something in your head?  
Tom: No.  
Kim: I won't spit I promise.  
Tom: OK then.  
Kim: *blows raspberries in his ear*  
Me: Hahahaha! Stupid boys!  
Ok that's enough of me going on--here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy, read and review, no flames thank you! 

  
  
***Come and Get it ~~~ part 3! *** 

Matt and Mimi sat on the sofa watching _Save The Last Dance._

"Aww, this movie is so cute," Mimi sighed. She reached for the popcorn at the same time Matt did and their hands brushed; Matt could tell even in the dark she was blushing. _I have to tell him, I can't go on living a lie, and I'm in the dark alone with a boy I'm so in _like_ with!_ "Matt, I can't do this any more!" Mimi stopped the film. 

"What? What are you on about, Mimi?" 

"This! Living in this house with you!" 

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Matt asked 

"Nothing! That's my point!" Mimi let her head drop. 

Matt moved his hand and rested it on her soft hair. "Mimi...I know how you feel. I have to tell you this--I can't stop thinking about you, ever since you came back...and all the time we were in the digital world." 

Mimi lifted her head. "We shouldn't be saying this." 

"I know...but I can't help it...Oh Mimi, you're so beautiful," he breathed. 

"Matt..." Mimi sat close to the young man. Matt slowly reached up and brought her face to meet his "I really don't think we should be doing this," she whispered. 

Matt, however, couldn't resist. He leaned forward and took her lips with his, savoring taste, touch, smell, and sight of her. Their eyes closed as they both surrendered to the moment. Mimi arms encircled Matt's neck. 

Suddenly, she pulled back. "We shouldn't!" 

"I know, but I can't help my self," Matt replied as he pulled her in for another deep kiss. Mimi leaned back and lay down on the sofa. Just then the front door opened and the sound of foot steps quickly grew louder. Neither teen took note of the sound. 

Two very shocked people appeared a moment later at the door "Oh my god!" 

"AHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed. 

"What are you doing?!" the blonde boy at the door asked. 

"You'd better keep this a secret, TK, or I'll rip your head off and stuff it up your ass!" Matt threatened. A very shocked Kari stood behind the younger Ishida. 

Mimi quickly got up and ran towards her room, followed by Kari. "What are you thinking, Matt!?" TK demanded. 

"What did Matt do?" Malcolm asked as he and Jenny entered the living room. "It's between us," TK assured his father. 

"Where's Mimi?" Jenny questioned. 

"She's having a 'girly' chat with Kari in her room," was Matt's cold reply. 

  
  
"Kari, what have I done?" Mimi moaned in despair. 

"Well...you should follow your feelings...how _do_ you feel about him?" 

"I love him!" Mimi cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. 

"You can't! You're brother and sister now!" 

"But not by blood! But oh...this is getting so weird! I don't want my mom to be unhappy!" 

"Then don't do this, stop thinking about him!" 

"I...cant..." 

"It's him or your mother's happiness," Kari told her. 

"I have to choose?" 

"You do." 

"Well...my mom," Mimi replied, looking away. 

Outside the room, Matt's eyes welled up and he stepped away from the door. "Goodbye, Mimi." 

  
  
Kari decided to stay over at Mimi's to comfort her. "Are you awake, Kari?" Mimi whispered as she turned over and looked at her clock. The brunette didn't answer. 

The glowing letters read 8:00 am. "Mimi?" Jenny called out. 

"Yeah, Mom?" 

"Do you know where Matt is?" 

"Huh? In his room?" 

"No--his things are gone." Jenny replied shakily as she opened the door to her daughter's room. "All his clothes..." 

"What!?" Mimi ran into Matt's ransacked bedroom. "He's...gone..." Mimi fell silent, but only for a moment. "I have to find him." She ran out the front door and stood at the top of the road in her pink pajamas, staring at the cars go by. No Matt. 

"Mimi, come in!" Jenny shouted. 

"No!" Mimi screamed back. "This is my fault--I _have_ to find him!" 

Her heart twisted inside her chest. _Matt..._

  
  
~To be continued 

I know, a short chapter, a long next time I promise ^_^  
Every one wanted a kiss so a kiss there was! Where did Matt go? Review more and then maybe I'll write some more--well, of course I will! Lol Have to revise how crap is that?  
Luve everyone who reviewed and people who are going to review  
Kittie  
Xxxxx  
P.S. if any one wants pictures of my annoying brothers dancing email moi! 


	4. Chapter IV

Hey all, OMG 24 reviews THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH ^_^  
Sorry about the late chapter, my family is fucked, my brain is hurting and my dick head of a boyfriend can't get his act together were over! Ok that's me calm...  
I'd like to thank Shi-chan for her great editing, This story is all for you Shi! BTW can't wait to see your prom dress! ~_^  
Love you all thank you so much, keep reviewing thank you for the ideas!  
When I get some time I'm going to go back and check my RUKATO fanfic "Take A Stab at My Heart."  
I promised a long chapter but I know sorta what's going to happen in the next few chapters so you'll have to wait and see!  
Keep reviewing and I love having your ideas ^_^   
  
  
  
  
****Come and Get it ~~~ part 4! ****   
  
Mimi dropped to the floor, her hand to her chest, tears streaming down her face. _Matt...please come back..._  
"Mimi, come on," Kari whispered as she helped her up.   
"But Matt..." she whimpered.  
  
  
  
Mimi sat alone in Matt's empty room, just staring at the blank walls. "Mimi?" Jenny asked.   
"Yes, Mom?"   
"I...Mimi...the police will find him, I know it. And Malcolm's looking for him," Jenny tried to reassure her daughter.   
"Mom?"   
"Yes, love?"   
"I'm just gonna...go for a walk, okay?"   
"As long as you don't look for Matt! You'll make yourself ill, you know."   
"I won't," Mimi replied as she left the room. Walking through a haze of emotions, though, the distraught girl felt her eyes cloud over. _Of course I'm going to look for Mattshe can't tell me what to do!_ Mimi thought as she crossed the road into the park. "Now if I were Matt, where would I go?"  
After two hours of looking she gave up and sat down in the park, which was on the other side of town. "God, my feet are killing me! That's the last time I walk anywhere!" Mimi told herself.   
Out of the corner of her eye Mimi spotted a flash of black across the road. "No, it can't be...can it? Matt!" she got up and ran over to find a still body lying on the ground. It had golden blond hair and wore a black shirt and pants...and when she turned it over, found herself looking into Matt's baby-blue eyes.  
"Oh...Mimi..." Matt replied, in a daze.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Why would you care?" he asked coldly.  
"Matt, I love you! Of course I care," she softly whispered.  
"Go away, Mimi; I don't love you!" Mimi looked at him to see if he was joking but he wasn't. His blue eyes were as hard as diamonds.  
"Matt, you can't mean that!" she cried.   
"Go!" he demanded.  
"You're hurt!" Mimi pointed out.  
"Nothing can hurt me as much you have." With that, Matt's eyes fluttered closed.  
"MATT! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" Mimi screamed. "I'll get help," she promised as she picked up her cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
Later on when family and friends were at the hospital, Mimi stood outside the room watching Matt's mom cry.  
"Hey Mimi...you okay?" Sora asked.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," Mimi replied, still watching Matt.  
"Kari told me what happened, I'm sorry."   
"You didn't see the way he looked at me with all that hate in his eyes." Mimi hugged herself, her soft brown eyes welling with tears.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a fighter, right?"   
"Right. Oh God...Sora...he doesn't love me, Sora." she said quietly.  
"What?" Sora asked, surprised.  
"He told me, told me to go," Mimi whispered and fresh tears appeared. "I don't know what I would do with out him!"  
"He's not going anywhere," Sora replied.  
TK had appeared beside the girls. "Looks like my Mom came."   
"I know," Mimi replied.   
"Mimi...I won't tell anyone, I promise."   
"Thanks, TK, but I don't think there will be anything to tell."  
  
Hours went by, everyone was at the Ishida house. Malcolm had told them it was best if they stay at home; the nurses were doing the best they can do for Matt. The family was asleep...except for Mimi, who was quietly sneaking out the front door. She found herself at the hospital in Matt's room, and sat in the chair next to his bed. "Matt...please come through, you won't believe what I have just done." Mimi paused as if she was waiting for an answer. "I got out the house to come and see you! I wanted to see you alone...oh Matt!" Mimi slowly picked up Matt's hand "Please don't die, Matt, please," she cried.   
  
Suddenly, Matt's body was thrown into the air as he spasmed. "Oh my God, Matt! NURSE!" Mimi screamed as Matt lost control of his own body.  
"What is it?" a couple of nurses ran into the room.   
"Help, I think he's fitting!" Mimi stood back in shock. "Is he going to be okay?" Mimi asked over and over again.   
"SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF HERE!" a doctor ordered and a young nurse moved Mimi from the room where she was forced to watch through the window.   
"MATT!" Mimi cried as she tried to get back into the room.  
"It's better if you stay out here." The nurse pulled her back.   
"He can't die! I WON'T LET HIM!" she grew more and more angry. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT, MATT! I'M SORRY!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
~To be continued   
  
I'm sorry I know I said I would make it longer but if I did it would ruin my ideas, Longer one next time ^_^  
Will Matt die? Will Mimi tell her parents she loves him?   
I will get writing the next chapter and I would like some reviews please review and I will keep writing ^_^  
I like how this fanfic is going keep reviewing no flames thank you.  
Luve everyone who reviewed and people who are going to review  
Kittie  
Xxxxx 


	5. Chapter V Released in December 2002

Heylo all, okay bad me *slaps her wrists* thank you to everyone who has reviewed and hopefully this chapter will be what you wanted--I'll try it make it one of my best...  
  
I will be passing this on to Shi-chan (That's if she hasn't forgotten me :( [Shi - never!]) so don't worry I will get it spell checked before putting it up but I might be too excited to wait~!  
  
Thank you for all 43 reviews! I'm so happy with this fanfic, I would have written the next chapter earlier but guess what happened-writers block--and I'm not even a very good writer so I've nearly forgotten my storyline for this even though I did write one, somewhere...  
  
Oh yeah, sorry to some people, I didn't mean to make Matt so heartless but the girl he loves just turned her back on him, so I had to make him a little cold, sorry.... Forgive me?  
  
Please no flames, keep reviewing and I love having your ideas ^_^   
  
****Come and Get it ~~~ part 5! ****   
  
Mimi stood weeping at the window, watching as the doctors rushed around Matt trying to calm his convulsing body. _Please Matt... pull through..._

She twisted the already tearstained tissue in her clammy hands. _For me..._ she paused. _For us...._

Mimi moved her shaking hand towards the glass and placed it on there, hoping she would feel closer to Matt.

"Please don't leave me, I never got to tell you how much I love you!" her mind screamed as she felt her heart being ripped apart,

"Mimi! What are you doing here?" The voice made Mimi jump. She turned around to see her mother glaring coldly at her.

"Nothing, just...watching and hoping..." 

"Stop walking back and forth, you're wearing a hole in the floor. Now, come and sit down." Jenny watched her daughter carefully. "Why are you _really_ here, Mimi?"

The fear in her eyes was evident. "I was worried about Matt, that's all." Mimi replied, staring at the hospital floor, but she had a sinking feeling that her mother didn't believe her story.

  
  
Hours had passed and the whole family was grouped in the hospital waiting room. Matt had long clamed and was now stable. It was around 8pm, Mimi thought, but she could only tell this by how dark the sky was.

"Mimi!" Sora screamed as she ran out of the hospital and joined the young brunette on the road. "He's awake!" she told her breathlessly. 

"What? Are you sure, Sora!?"  
  
"Yes! Don't you want to tell him?" Sora insisted. 

"I think I should leave it for today..." Mimi stared hopelessly into the night sky.

"Why? I thought you loved him, what's changed?" Mimi didn't reply. Instead she keep her eyes forced on the stars and prayed.

Later that evening after the family had left, leaving Mimi alone with Matt, she walked slowly towards his bed, brushing it with her hand. This was all like a dream to her--she couldn't believe it was happening. 

She quietly sat in the chair next to his bed and leaned forward, placing her clammy hand in his. Matt slowly opened to his eyes to reveal the ocean.

"Mimi.... You're here..." He could barely speak. 

"Matt. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said those things and I'm sorry I made you run away and I'm..." Matt placed his finger on her lips. 

"You're forgiven," he whispered. Tears ran down her soft cheeks, and she threw herself into his arms. 

"Matt...." she sobbed "I love you, please don't leave me..." She looked into his eyes and it took her breath away. 

"Shh..." Matt tried to calm her down "I love you too, Mimi, ever since I first met you I knew you were the one for me, but we can't... the problems we'll make..." 

"WHAT?!?! You're saying we still can't be together? Matt, I love you, please don't do this, please!" Mimi quickly snatched her hand back. 

"So, you tell me... what we are going to do then, Mimi?" Matt asked her. 

"I don't know, I just don't know," Mimi's hand was touched by Matt's soft skin. 

"I love you and I always will." Mimi rested her hand on Matt's chest and watched it raise and fall as she fell asleep. 

Jenny walked past Matt's room carrying a cup of hot chocolate for her daughter, and spotted the scene on the bed. "Oh, no..." Jenny's faced fell and the hot chocolate fell to the floor as if in slow motion. The liquid splashed and burnt her legs, but she didn't notice or care.   
  
"Maybe I should tell them?" Jenny whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.   
  
~To be continued...   
  
  
So what do you think? I hope it is all right, So so sorry for the wait, I am running it past my beta reader, [who is ungodly slow...sorry ^^;; ~Shi] I've sent it to her, and I really hope you like this chapter!  
So so sorry for it being so short *ugh*  
Now that Mimi's mom knows, what's going to happen next!?   
I know what is going to happen now, yay!!  
I didn't kill Matt, I didn't have the heart and it's a Mimato so I could, hehe.  
Sorry for the poor grammar and spelling as I said before I will run this by Shi-chan, [*bows* ~Shi]  
Luve everyone who reviewed and people who are going to review!  
Kittie (Lady D.)  
xXx  



	6. Chapter VI Released in May 2003

**Authors note; **has it been that long since I have added a chapter to this beautiful fanfic? 6 months! Wow! I'm so so sorry people, it was a big delay I moved house twice, left college, banned from the internet for taking my mothers car with a couple of mates of mine, crashing it (into a local farm), doing interesting thing in the back of it while waiting for the AA with a guy I really fancied at the time and now am working. Forgive me?   
  
Woot also I'm a pigeon licker as told by my brother. I also want to thank Skye for help with this.  
  
Wow! 60 reviews, thank you so much! I adore your comments. I hope this chapter lives to up what you wanted, Sorry this might be a little over PG-13, only a little, sorry but I didn't mean it too but when I get in my flow it just comes out.   
  
Please no flames, keep reviewing and I love hearing your ideas ^^  
  


***~*~*~*~* Come and Get It *~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 6.**

  
  
"Oh god, she knows." Mimi whispered to Matt, tears rolling down her cheeks like rivers. Jenny walked into the room, taking all the actions she had seen slowly in, and Mimi waits anxiously for her mother to break the silence.   
  
"I have something to tell you... and Matt," she says softly.   
  
Mimi removed her hands from Matt's and pushed her chair away. Matt watched the scene unfold knowing it wasn't going to go in his favor.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Jenny's voice started to rise, she walked slowly toward Mimi but she backed away to study the situation.   
  
"Not long, Mommy. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that right?" Mimi was worried; she spotted the stain that ran down her mother's leg.  
  
"This can not go on!" Jenny came to a conclusion. "It just can't it's wrong, very wrong"  
  
"How is it wrong, we love each other, shouldn't that be all that matters?" Mimi started but was quickly shut down by Jenny's haunting voice.  
"I'm about to marry his father!! You're going to be brother and sister! How can you say that's not wrong! It's sick Mimi, I can not allow this" Jenny walked back and forth from one end of the room to the other. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
  
"You can't stop us!" Mimi stood up and walked slowly towards her mother. Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her disobedient daughter.  
  
"Yes I can, I'm your mother for god sake. Your only a child, this isn't love this is just in inflationism, it's not true love like what I have found"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"I forbid this fling to go on anymore" Jenny stamped and glared at her.  
  
"How dare you! This is as real as it will get!" Mimi raised her hand and slapped her mother across her face.  
  
Jenny looked disgusted at her but her face suddenly brightened when an idea popped into her head "If this continued" she paused for effect as she strolled towards Matt.  
  
"What would you tell your new baby sister?" Jenny stated, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Your joking right?" Mimi sat down slowly, having the same shocked and surprised facial expression as Matt wore.  
  
"That's right there is a new member in this family, how could you explain that to your baby sister, oh its alright to date your own brother" Jenny grinned, knowing she had won this time.  
  
"This is blackmail!" Matt spoke out. "Your telling us so we feel so guilty that you will have control over our lives" He had watched on in horror for the past few minutes, he couldn't believe they were being tore apart by this cow of a woman.  
  
"Come on Mimi leave Matt now" she says, placing emphasis on the last word "we're going home right now!" Mimi started to sob.  
  
"Can't you give me 5 minutes alone with him, so I can say goodbye to my love and come to terms as him as my brother" Mimi begged through her tear stained eyes.  
  
"Fine, but after that you will treat each other like brother and sister, understand?" she slowly walked out of the room as they sadly nodded their heads.  
  
Mimi rushed toward Matt, flinging her arms around his neck, he groaned as the pain flooded his body. But he ignored the pain flowing through him as Mimi griped onto him harder. He realized this would be the last time he would ever feel her warmth next to his soul, his heart would be cold forever more if she left him.  
  
"Oh Matt" she sobbed into his shirt. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We ignore are feeling for each other Mimi," he lifted her chin so they were face to face, his eyes burying into her soul.  
  
"But Matt..." she managed to get out as the tears flowed freely again.  
  
"No butts Mimi, you mother is right, it is wrong" he looked away, he didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes.  
  
"Matt" it was barely a whisper "would you allow this girl one last kiss?" he turned to face her, her eyes were begging him.  
  
He garneted her dying wish, he slowly leaned forward and kissed her. The softness of her lips slowly rubbed against this own. Mimi leaned in deepen the kiss, completing herself.  
  
Matt sighed softy as the tears streamed down his face, knowing she was going to be pulled away from him any minute. With one hand he slowly reached up and lovingly touched the side of her cheek. Letting his hand glide its way along her jaw line.  
  
Mimi moved closer pushing her own body against his; moving her arms up to around his neck, deepening it more and more.  
  
They were pulled apart, breathless and wanting more but they knew they couldn't.  
  
"Mimi time to go now!" Jenny stood at the door, beckoning to Mimi to follow her.  
  
Mimi slowly left Matt's side, following her mother, they left in silence.   
  
Matt was alone again he rolled over and cried without restraint.  
  
Couple of days after Matt had been released from hospital, Jenny watched Mimi and Matt's body language, the hidden glares of desire and the time they spent alone was minimum, she seem to have broken their spirits. She smiled happily.  
  
Matt had left to talk to Tai about their situation. He need to get out from the watchful eyes of Jenny, his new stepmother not yet again he still had time to figure out what was going to happen next.  
  
The door slammed as Mimi stormed out, "MIMI" her mother cried after her.  
  
She opened the door to watch Mimi walk away "MIMI!! COME BACK HERE NOW"  
  
Mimi glared at her, did the very unlady like thing of sticking her middle finger at her, and headed towards the park.  
  
Mimi walked past the trees, it was late, and the sky had become very dark as she walked. At last she came to where she could no longer walk no farther, and collapsed onto a rock near the lake, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
She jumped when she fell the warm touch of an other human being. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Shh Mimi" he crooned, stroking her hair.  
  
She looked at him "how did you know I was here?" she questioned him.  
  
"I saw you storm out the house, when I was coming back from Tai's" he grinned broadly "I saw what you did to your mom" he said lovingly, hugging her closely to his chest.  
  
"Matt....this is awful, I want you so much, why do we not have what we require to live" she ran her fingers along his rippling chest and down toward his thighs.  
  
"Mimi...." he gasped as a new sensation gushed through his body. He looked into her eyes, the world melted away leaving just them alone together forever.  
  
He took her lips with his own, Mimi leaned into to him deepening their kiss; his hand roamed her body as she pushed him down onto the mossy grass.   
  
She knead up as she sat on his stomach, he grinned wickedly at her. He knew as well as her what was coming next; they both welcomed it, as they need it to survive the next couple of weeks.  
  
As she returned to kissing him, she moaned softly as his hand roamed over her chest and then under her top.  
  
She kissed him more passionately than ever; she slowly removed his shirt, kissing along his chest. Listening to him moan gave her the confidence to know she was doing this right.   
  
Back at their home, Jenny stood still in shock at what respect Mimi had shown towards her. But she returned to rubbing her own stomach happily as the life grew inside her.  
  
**~To be continued**  
  
Sorry but this is only a PG-13 maybe a little over but I would of gone into the "act" so to speak, If anyone wants the full version of the end of this chapter please email and I will be gladly send it to you. That what happens when trying to when a heart felt fanfic listening to lil Kim.   
  
So my beautiful reviewers what did you think? I got over my writers block, I'm writing chapter 7 as you read this, and I think this will only have 2 more chapter than it will be finished.  
  
I thank you for your support, sorry for the poor grammar and spelling, I will hopefully run this by my favourite beta reader, that's if I can find her.  
  
Love to you all who have reviewed and are going to review.  
  
Damita-Chan  
-X-  



	7. Chapter VII Released in May 2003

**Authors Note;** Again I'm writing the next chapter only a couple of days after chapter 6. Only having the chapter 6 up about 3 hours and getting two very positive reviews, I would like to say thank you too you both.  
  
This fanfic is getting intense at the moment as were building up to the wedding. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter so here I am again. Also I made up the middle names so please forgive me. Big thank you to Skye who beta-read this chapter for me and so did Ellie glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Please no flames, keep reviewing and I love hearing your ideas ^^  
  
**

*~*~*~*~* Come and Get It *~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 7.

**  
Mimi rolled over; her shirt was covered in morning dew, Matt's sleeping figure lay next to her. She sighed, her emotions were crossed between love and hate for the same action, same man and same reality.  
  
"Matt" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?" he asked his voice full of worry as he turned over to face her.  
  
"Nothing, I thought we better get moving as it's dawn" she sighed and stood up "and people are going to come their own conclusions over where we were"  
  
"Yeah, well let them" his voice was full of confidence, he stood up to see the concern on her face, "I'm sorry Mees" Matt leant in and kissed her pale soft cheek, she blushed from his touch.  
  
"Come on, we should go back" she grabbed his clammy hand, she realized matt was as nervous as herself about the coming week. The wedding was nearly upon them and their romance would be torn apart like an old newspaper flying in the wind.  
  
They slowly but resentfully, hand in hand, made their way through the undergrowth back in the direction of the house.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I stayed over at Tai's" Matt replied coldly and pushed past her.  
  
"And you young lady?" Jenny looked down on Mimi.  
  
"Out" she spat and walked into the hall, taking everything in. It was slowly turning into an old fashioned movie, everything was in black and white, and in slow motion she made her way toward her room.  
  
=====  
  
After a week, of hiding their love, school was a god send, no one knew of the marriage that would split them up. The couple could happily pretend everything was okay during 9 to 5, the midnight kisses between them in his room and the passion in the bathroom were the only way they could get through the days.  
  
The wedding was upon them, it had come quicker than they thought.  
  
"Mimi, will you calm down, this bridesmaids dress looks perfect on you" Jenny stormed around the bedroom, demanding her daughter to put on the dress and at least act as if she was happy for her.  
  
Mimi stood in front of the mirror; she was wearing a long blood coloured silk dress that reached to the floor. Her hair was up with a few chestnut curls falling across her face. She had to keep blinking to stop herself from crying.  
  
Jenny was in the full wedding gear, the long white dress, the veil, the long sleeved gloves and the white trail. The only other company she had was Kari, Sora, Susan and Rachel. Her mother's friend fussed around her mother while Kari and Sora tried there best to calm Mimi down.  
  
It was a beautiful spring evening; the church was in front of a flowering cherry blossom tree. It was a clear black night and a clear white moon.  
  
Matt stood nervously outside the church waiting for Mimi, he had no idea what was going to happen. Next to him was Tk, and he was the ring bearer. Matt's father Malcolm was unaware of the whole situation was waiting down next to the alter.  
  
The ladies arrived in the wedding cars, Mimi slowly climbed out, gripping the flower in front of her. Followed by Sora, Kari, Susan, Rachel, Jenny and Mimi's grandfather.  
  
Kari and Tk headed down the carpet as the music started, followed by Mimi and Matt linking arms and wearing false smiles.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Mimi could hardly speak for her voice was tightening by the tears she wanted to release.   
  
"I don't know, what can we do Mimi?" Matt asked her helplessly.  
  
"This is like going to my own funeral" Mimi whispered as she parted with Matt, taking her place.  
  
Mimi watching her future disappearing as her mother slowly walked the wedding march, reaching her goal and taking hands with Malcolm.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Jenny Rebecca Tachikawa and Malcolm Jason Ishida." The vicar read out loud, Mimi's eyes flicked from the vicar to her mother to Matt.  
  
The voice merged into one, until the vicar's voice came loud and clear. "If anyone has a reason why this marriage should not proceed please speak now or forever hold your peace" he paused.  
  
"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!!" Mimi yelled, the whole church watched her, the voices in the church couldn't be heard but you knew they were gossiping. "I WON'T LET IT!"  
  
Matt watched her unable to move, unable to protect her, she was alone.  
  
Jenny turned around to face her, "Mimi shut up!" she whispered towards her daughter.  
  
"NO I WON'T, I LOVE HIM, MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF AND IF I HAVE TO TAKE MY OWN LIFE TO BE HAPPY THEN SO BE IT!" she gasped as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
She glared at the church, "THIS IS WHAT MY MOTHER HAS REDUCED ME TO! SHE IS NOTHING, SHE IS SELFISH AND SHE WANTS TO DESTROY MY ONLY CHANCE OF HAPPINESS!"  
  
Mimi turned around to face her mother, throwing the flower she was clutching at her mother's feet, running as fast as she could, out of the church and away from the hate.  
  
Malcolm watched in disbelief and Jenny's stare roamed towards Matt, seeing if he would do the same, have the guts to but she knew she worm him down or so she thought.  
  
Matt's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish. But quickly before he knew it, he was running out of the church after Mimi, following her tracks.  
  
He found her at the so-called home, throwing clothes into suitcases.  
  
"Mimi" he softy whispered as he walked toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Matt what have I done?" she turned to bury her face into his chest.   
  
"You did the right thing, Mimi" he looked at her suitcase full of clothes and other belongings. "Come on let's get out of here"  
  
"You sure?" she inquired, studying his movement and his expressions.   
  
"Yes, come on" he helped her throw her clothes in running toward his own bedroom, grabbing a bag pushing a few clothes and belongings. The important passports were found.  
  
He returned with his possessions, Mimi had finished packing. He grabbed her hand running out the back door, down the path that lead to the back gate. Knowing they would come after them sooner rather than later.  
  
Jenny jumped out the car, quickly followed by Malcolm. The wedding was stopped. Jenny had to prevent the young couple from running away.  
  
She hurriedly unlocked the door, running upstairs to find that Mimi and Matt _How could they? She would have seen them, surely. Then it hit her. The back door._  
  
Matt dragged Mimi down the street. She kept on looking back she could still she the back gate from where they were.  
  
"Come on Mimi were nearly there, look the bus, come on Mimi were nearly there" he kept on encouraging her.  
  
Jenny tore down the garden path and seeing the gate open she knew they had run down the street.  
  
Around the corner they headed toward the bus depot, once inside they were hidden and no one would ever find them. They just had to make it down this road.  
  
Jenny spotted them, running as fast her wedding dress would let her. Down the busy street pushing people out the way, she had to stop them; her life would be ruined if they escaped.  
  
"MATT!!" Mimi cried as she looked behind her, spotting her mother. "She's seen us Matt!"  
  
"Keep running Mimi we are nearly there!" Matt yelled back at her.  
  
The doors of the depot open as Matt and Mimi tore through them closely followed by Jenny and the rest of the wedding party.  
  
As they ran faster, Mimi's bag came undone, as she ran into an unknown face. Clothes flew everywhere. Mimi gasped, _how would they get away?_  
  
"Mimi just leave it" Matt told her as she ran back to grab the bag and a few of the belongings.   
  
"Mimi...." he stopped to turn around to see how close Jenny was to Mimi.   
  
"MIMI!" she shouted as she quickley ran towards Matt.  
  
"Look Mimi, a bus heading towards the airport. Come on" Matt tried to run faster, their luck was running out quickly.  
  
The doors of the bus slowly closed and sped off down the street.  
  
**~To be continued**  
  
Nothing like a cliffhanger to finish this chapter. Did they get on the bus? Or did they miss it? Did Jenny get them? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Did you like it? I really love this chapter more, the chase scene has to be my favourite, I can imagine it as they tore down the busy streets of Tokyo running into people. Hehe.  
  
Anyway want me to write more? Because I will if you want me too.  
  
Loads of love,  
  
Damita-Chan.  
-X-  



	8. Chapter VIII Released in June 2003

**Authors Note;** Thank you for all the reviews, I have changed the ending now so hopefully it will be alot better, Sorry for the delay, I wrote this out in my notebook and then lost that.  
  
Please no flames, keep reviewing and I love hearing your ideas ^^  
  
**

*~*~*~*~* Come and Get It *~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 8.

**  
Matt leaned heavily against the cold window of the bus, as it drove through the densely populated city.  
  
Mimi slowly placed her hand on top of Matt's giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Mimi?" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her soft chestnut hair.  
  
"Mmm?" she mumbled in reply as she was lose in matt's touch.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Matt turned to face her.  
  
"Anywhere" she paused watching the moving road "anywhere but here" her voice dropped an octave.  
  
A small smile tugged at her lips. Her mind was swimming.  
  
"America" she told him confidently, Matt looked at her sternly.  
  
"Don' you realize it will be the first place they will look?" he pointed out.  
  
"But?" matt's eyes reflected the same curious in her voice.  
  
"She doesn't know where my father lives these days, does she?" Mimi grinned proudly. "We can go there, change our names, be together, and live happily ever after, like in the fairy tales"  
  
He chuckled, "it's a good plan Mimi, but we can't run forever, we will have to face the problem sometime in the future" he gently touched her face running his fingers along her jaw line.  
  
She sighed, "maybe but she only has he nails into us for 2years" she was about to explain this in detail, when she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers.  
  
Mimi pulled back, her face was scarlet.  
  
"I didn't know I had that effect on you," gesturing towards her blushing cheeks.  
  
She giggled returning the kiss.  
  
===  
  
"One ticket to New York" jenny slammed her credit card infront of the young receptionist fluster her.  
  
"Yes of course madman" she stammered, removing the credit card off the desk.  
  
"When would you like the flight?"  
  
"Soon as possible" jenny snarled.  
  
"Okay, the flight is at 11pm, just follow."   
  
"I know what to do!" jenny told her as she quickly grabbed the relate papers.  
  
Mimi and Matt arrived at the busy airport; they speeded toward their destination.  
  
"Hi, can I have two tickets to New York, America please?" Mimi politely requested.  
  
"Yes of course Miss," she returned the smile.  
  
"There is a flight at 11pm which we can get you on, if you only have hand luggage?" the receptionist explained.  
  
Matt looked down at his watch the time was a little past 10:30pm.  
  
"Yeah we only have hand luggage," Matt told her sternly as he leaned against the counter facing away from her.  
  
"Don't worry about him, long journey to the airport" this comment caused the receptionist to giggle as glared at Mimi.  
  
"Thank you" she replied handing over the boarding passes.   
  
Mimi picked up the boarding passes and dragged matt of the side towards the gates.  
  
"Last Call for flight 1102 to New York, boarding at gate 8" the speak phone instructed.  
  
~To be continued  
  
I was going to end this fanfic with this chapter but I hated the ending I had wrote so I came up with a new plan. The ending that will come around will be alot better than the last one I wrote.  
So tell me what you think? I need to write Matt & Mimi's new baby into the storyline any ideas?  
Sorry for making Mimi's mom a physo but it had to be done, never started out that way though *sweatdrops*  
Loads of love,  
Damita xx  



	9. Chapter IX Released in June 2004

**Author's note:** What can I say apart from I am so sorry for leaving it over a year, yeah I am so shamed at how long but life is always up and down but normally I write but I do not know what happened to me, forgive me?

Come and Get It is over in 2 chapters time, I know what is going to happen, it is going to get sad though, but I won't tell you what happens, just read on and hopefully it will live up to what you wanted, We are now a PG-13 because of the situation I go over. Please read and review.

Come and Get It

Chapter nine.

They position themselves on the plane, looking forward to a new life in America with each other. Mimi sat herself closer to Matt; taking in his smell it drove her wild, she adored him, every bit of him.

Mimi turned to face Matt, who was in deep thought, was this right? Should they be running off like this? Without taking all they owned with them?

"Matt?" he stirred and faced her.

"Yeah" he replied sleepily.

"You know what you were saying earlier about us getting married?" she was smiling. "Did you mean it?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Of course I do, Mimi" he faced her grinning, she leaned into kiss him.

"Good" she purred, "because we should do it" he looked a little shocked.

"Okay, lets do it" he replied and kissed her in return.

Mimi's mother never left the airport because she hadn't had her passport with her not thinking she would need it at her own wedding. Annoyed she kicked the closes table and was asserted for abusing public property.

The flight was over both slept in each others arm the whole way to New York, as they reach the exit, Mimi spotted her father and ran towards him.

"Dad!!!" she squealed and she jumped into his arms.

"My Mimi, my little baby" he kissed her on top of her forehead. "I've missed you much" he let her down. "So you must be my daughter fiancé, Matt right?" Matt hand trembled as he shook Mr. Tachikawa strong hand.

"I've heard all about you, Not that I approve of what you two are about to do nor do I agree with what Jenny has been doing, but I will support you"

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Tachikawa, I will take good care of your daughter, I love her very much." Matt flashed his million-dollar smile.

"Well that's good to hear wouldn't have it any way, I am glad to see you have got your heart in the right place." They walked toward the car park dragging the hand luggage along the airport's stone floor.

Mimi's mother Jenny was being held at the local police station. She was walking back and forth in the room, her mind was screaming at her to get out and stop Mimi, if it was a choice between her and Mimi's happiness it would be her first.

"For the hundredth time have to get out of here! I have to stop my daughter!" she screamed.

The police officer pulled the slot down. "Right lady and deface public property isn't a crime to you?" he was told her through the door. She was so angry she turned around and spat on his face.

Pulling up his arm to wipe it away. "Listen to me lady, with your attitude I'm surprise you don't get out of here in a years time" he grinned and slammed the slot.

As he walked away he could hear her screaming. "You bastard, let me out of here, wait till I talk to your superior!"

"Sorry mate, she's going to be in here for a couple more hours" he told the blonde man in front of him, he sighed and sat back down.

"So Matt, what do you think, next week?" Mimi spoke up at breakfast, she looking over wedding magazines.

"Huh?" he looked up from his plate, what were they thinking they were only sixteen year sold, getting married? What if they fell apart? What if they fell out of love? He couldn't deal with that, was this really the right idea.

"The wedding next week? Dad says he can get it together as soon as we want" she smiled and retuned to the magazines.

"Yeah, Kay" was all he could reply with. Was he really falling out of love with her already? "Mimi I am going to go for a walk"

"You don't want me to come?" she asked, she looked very concern.

"No, I'll want to be alone with my thoughts" he tried to reassure her.

"Oh, okay" she looked disappointed. Leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door. What's wrong with him, she pondered maybe he is just over powered by the big deal this is, anyway more importantly what colors our flowers going to be?

Matt walked down the streets of New York, passed many shops until he reached a jewelry shop, he peered at the window looking over the different wedding and engagement rings, they weren't really engaged he never really asked her.

He walked in, and walked toward the counter. Were a large than life woman was helping out a couple pick out their what he assumed wedding rings, she was doting on them.

"Hi, can I help you?" a perky mature woman announced as she reached Matt.

"Yeah, I am sort of ..mh looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." She looked him up and down.

"Aren't you a bit young to be engaged?" she looked at him curiously.

"No!" he objected, but he knew she was right "we love each other"

"No other reason, she's not pregnant is she?" the woman raised her eyebrow.

"Of course not" he look up from were he was glaring.

"What that look, you might have been held to freeze us with that stare."

"Are you going to help or not"

"Hold your horses young son, I mean man" she grinned as she pulled out a collection of rings. "is she more silver or gold?"

"I would say silver"

"What did you want a diamond? Or something more personal?"

"I think since this is Mimi were talking about how about a ruby?" he grimaced hoping he didn't sound too stupid.

"Sounds beautiful," she exclaimed as she walked to the counter on the far left, she smiled and returned with a ring. She slowly opened the box; it took Matt's breath away.

"It's prefect" he replied on the out breath. "I'll take it" he nodded.

Walking along the road with the ring in his pocket, he realized it was all fitting together, the wife, the kids, the house in the city, he'd have a business job, she would cook cookies, he grinned as he walked in the house.

Jenny had been let out, even though they really wanted to do a psychological report on her she refused and stormed off wearing of course the wedding dress, she could hear the echoes of the police saying "nut case!" packed her bags and was now on her way to New York, with a confused Malcolm.

"Will you please grow some balls!" she demanded, as he looked worried and scared of his wife to be.

"Where did this angry come from?" he replied trying to egged himself closer to the window.

"Ever since she was born, she has always had the attention, everyone always looking at her, always cooing over how pretty she was, never looking at me! Now she goes and does this, trying to up stage me!" she retorted "Not this time! I'll stop her, even if it kills.." she paused and whispered "her".

"Mimi" matt announced as he walked around downstairs it had been a peaceful week and now it was the day they had both dreamt about. "Where are you?" he said impatiently.

"I'll mmm be down in a minute okay?" she replied as he sighed and rested her head in hands. How could she be so stupid, she looked toward the stick in front of her, what would she do, she should of done this months ago but was too frighten for the result, she thought all the missed periods was because of stress, was this right? Pregnant at seventeen?

She stood up, and walked down stairs. "Matt?"

"There you are?"

"You're not suppose to see me before the wedding" she walked towards him. "Matt there is something I need to tell you"

"Wait me first" he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulling out a box, her eyes widened.

"Matt" she whimpered. Opening it slowly, showing her a beautiful silver band which held a ruby in its stalk. "Wow" he pulled it out and placed it on her finger. "I want us to do this right," he told her.

She was taken back; she couldn't believe he had done something so romantic.

"So what did you want me Mimi?" he asked her. Reaching out and taking her hand in his own.

"Mmm nothing that couldn't wait" she smiled and walked slowly back up the stairs. "I'll see you at the church" it could wait she could tell him after the wedding, she didn't want to spoil his day as well as her own with this news.

"You ready Mimi?" he father called up, "I want to see how beautiful you look, also the photographer is here, Mimi"

Mimi slowly walked down the stairs, holding the side as she glided to a stop near the bottom for photograph's, she was wearing a boob tube long white wedding dress, down the left hand side beautiful pink roses was laced into the dress. Mimi was also wearing purple stocking which had the same pattern of pink roses and pale green leaves and Cinderella glass shoes. Her hair was tied up in a bun with pink roses; with a few lose strands falling around her face.

"Hunny, you look so beautiful" her father had a tear in his eye; he patted her hand softy as she linked her arm through his. "Shall we go?" he smiled.

They enter the car and drove toward the church.

"I can't believe this is happening, my little girl all grown up" her dad chatted away as Mimi watched out the window, she couldn't believe this was happening today, she had been thinking and dreaming about this ever since she was a little girl. It was prefect apart from the child growing inside of her but she could not ponder this thought this thought long as the car was hit by another vehicle.

"What was that?" Mimi turned around to see a black land rover turning and heading back towards her. "Dad!" she screamed as the unpacked through her forwards.

"Mimi!" he shouted back trying his hardest to get out of this car's path. The car screeched as Mimi's father tired to miss the shop they were heading for, the car started to tilt.

Mimi's eyes widened as her eyes locked with the person in the other car, it was her mother, and she was screaming she could tell that she had been and still was drinking, as the bottle she was clinging to be thrown at Mimi's vehicle.

 Jenny but her feet on the gas and with the last blow the Mimi's car tipped into the shop and landed upside down. The last thought Mimi had before she blacked out was about the baby; please god let my baby survive.

"Mimi!" her father shouted frankly, as he landed blood trickling down his face. She was had her face against the window, she didn't seem to be awake. He untied his own seat belt trying to free Mimi but the car started to rock and he leaned back into his own seat.

He couldn't free his daughter, she was stuck in the car, and she was bleeding. And he couldn't do anything, he felt so helpless and the whole situation was hopeless.

Click review to review us, Move on to the last and final chapter, enjoy.


	10. Chatper X Completed in June 2004

**Author's note:** Chapter ten was written while I wrote chapter nine, Hopefully, this will have the prefect ending, did you like the cliff hander well not really a real cliff hanger since I uploaded it at the same time. But I cried while writing this, the thoughts are real. Please enjoy and review.

Come and Get It

Chapter ten.

Matt stood waiting at the church, nervously pacing. Where was she? Was she having second thoughts? Maybe she didn't love him anymore. What did she want to tell him this morning?

Suddenly a relative of Mimi's ran into the church, the heads turn and announced the news to Matt. His legs weaken, his eyes began to water and his heart began to bleed as he fell toward the cold stone floor.

The life he had wished for was fading, the love he was clinging to, could be dieing, he had to be with her. He couldn't let it end this way.

Mimi was freed from the catastrophe that was her wedding day. She was rusted to A and E.

"Where's Mimi? What have you done to her? Is she okay?" he rambled as he reached the wards.

"Are you Mr. Ishida?" a doctor reached matt as he ran toward the doors.

"Yes" he whispered as he was out of breath, he face was stained from the tears.

"She is stable but unfortunately we tied to save the baby but she lost it early this morning" he announced to Matt. She was pregnant was all his mind was screaming, that's what she wanted to tell him, now the baby was gone. "I am very sorry"

"She was pregnant?" he sobbed, as he pressed his hand against the glass, feeling the coldest against his skin.

"I am very sorry, you can see her" the doctor opened the door allowing Matt to enter.

He slowly walked towards Mimi's sleeping form. The tears still falling, all he could think about was his child, his own flesh and blood gone, just like that. He didn't even get a chance to say, he paused and swallowed hard "goodbye" he whispered out loud pacing his hand over her stomach.

He kissed her on the forehead and steadily backed out of the room.

"What happened to the baby?" he asked the nurse who was close by.

"The impacted of the other car against her stomach, and the baby died, it was too young to survive at 20weeks," she told him as they sat down. She was pregnant for over 4months why hadn't she told him. He looked towards the glass, was she scared?

"Where's it now?" he was afraid to ask.

"He is in the treatment room, you can go and see him if you like?" he let the tears flow, the nurse brought him closest to her and hugged him, he cried. He let it all go.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes, she looked around to see herself in a small room, matt lying by her side. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde locks.

"Mimi!" he looked up and smiled. He hugged her so tightly not wanting to let go off her again, he didn't want to lose her too, He leaned forward and took her lips with his, wanted to remember the taste of her lips.

"Oh my god Matt" she now cried, "I thought I had died, I thought I had lost you" she let the tears fall onto his shirt.

"Ms Tachikawa" the a young man entered room and picked up her chart, "My name is Doctor Siam, You had a very serious accident, you have a crack wrist and a few bruised ribs" as soon as he said this Mimi's heart sank, the baby. "Sadly in this case we tired the best we could" Mimi started to cry. "We lose the baby, he was only 20weeks old and couldn't have survive on his own". Matt held her hand trying to comfort the already distraught girl.

"Where's it now? I wan to see my baby" she sobbed.

"Again I am very sorry for your lost, he is in the treatment room, next door we can take you to see him, it's up to you if you would like to burry the baby."

"I want to see him" she looked up as they brought in a wheelchair. Matt slowly pushed her through the following room, the feeling as if his heart had been ripped out, his son.

They slowly walked toward a small cot contain, a ting limp child. Mimi's heart was sobbing.

"Can I hold him?" she asked a nurse.

"Of course" the nurse carefully picked up the child and placed him in Mimi's arms. She broke down.

"He looks like he is sleeping" matt kneeled beside her, and hugged her as they both sobbed for the lost of their first-born. "My baby" she whimpered. The couple was left alone to morn the death of their son.

A week later, they all gathered for the funeral of 'Davis Yamato Ishida' the little angel who god had to take read the head stone.

Mimi slowly walked up and laid pink roses against her son's grave, she fell upon the grave crying, Matt walked over and kneeled next to her. "Mimi?"

"Matt, I'm so sorry" he looked taken back by this comment.

"Why are you sorry" he asked her brushing the hair from her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault."

She fell into his strong arms, she let go, she couldn't bring him back and all the crying couldn't and wouldn't do it. He was gone and life had to move on but she didn't want to forget him.

"I don't want to forget him Matt" she stood up and walked away, she stopped to look back.

"I know Mimi, we won't forget our son, we will always been with us" he moved his hands closer to her heart "in here" he told her.

Jenny was killed on the seen, the alcohol she had taken, had stopped any of the doctors drugs help her; she passed away as soon as she hit the dashboard, Her daughter never turned up to funeral.

 Mimi stood in a long white dress, a slit up the side with the pink roses and pale green leaves attached to the side. Her hair was down and curly, the wedding song started to play as she stepped in time with her father by her side, heading to wards her rock, her soon to be husband, Matt.

She reached him, her father let her go, "I love you" he mouthed, "I love you too" she replied.

"Mimi Tachikawa, do you take this man to be your beloved husband?" the victor asked.

"I do" he placed the ring on her finger, it had changed, the ruby was made into a rose.

"Matt , do you take this woman to be your beloved wife?"

"I do" she placed the ring on his finger, it read, 'All my love always Mimi'.

"I know announced you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

He leant in and took her in his arms and kissed her, cheers were heard through the church.

"Well done Mimi" Sora grinned, standing beside her. Kari was grinning.

"Make an honest woman out of her, Matt" Tai shouted, being his best man, T.k waved and grabbed Kari as Matt and Mimi made their first steps as Man and Wife.

The End.

Made me cry did you enjoy it? Should I write a sequel? Promise it will not take two years to finish a fan fiction :blushes: Wow, two years how everything in the world has changed and seven hours to write the last two chapters and total of 27 pages for the whole fan fiction. How lets finish 'The Family Man'

Love you all.

Damita. x


End file.
